The trend in the electronics field is toward the use of increasingly high density integrated circuit (IC) packages of the LSI/VLSI types comprised of hundreds of electrically conductive interface (input/output) leads. The packages are generally designed to be mounted in a connector. The connector housing in turn must be attached to an interconnection medium, such as a printed circuit board. This attachment is often accomplished through the use of a screw and a threaded member disposed in the plastic insulative material of the connector housing. The lid or cover is fastened to the same material by a clip or hinge/clip assembly. In such attachments, the housing material may be subjected to excessive forces, which in combination with the high temperatures generated within the housing in LSI/VLSI operation, cause failure of the connector.
In view of the aforementioned problem in present day connector design, it is apparent that the need exists for a connector assembly in which the housing is subjected to minimal forces both as to its IC package hold-down device and to its mode of attachment to a printed circuit board. The connector assembly of the present invention fills such a need.